


哥哥

by hahabo



Category: all尤, 尤长靖 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo
Kudos: 2





	哥哥

哥哥(49+79)

黄明昊想过无数次他的长靖哥哥在床上会是什么样子。被他正面进入，有肉感的大腿紧紧缠着他的腰，浑身被他干到发红；或者是骑在他身上，被自己顶地一颠一颠，爽到舌头都伸出来，自己再起身和他接吻堵住哥哥的浪叫。他设想了好多种情形，但独独没想过是这样。——他的长靖哥哥和别人缠绵在床上，叫得淫荡又隐晦，可是叫的不是黄明昊也不是Justin。

南方的秋天比起北方来实在没什么实感。白天甚至还有些热气，夜晚却是有那么点意思，凉滋滋的。堪称恋爱约会打炮的最佳时间。黄明昊揣着自己藏起来的零食准备去找尤长靖分享一下，他喜欢这个哥哥，这是一个他自己反复确认后的秘密。初秋的夜晚带着那么一点不易察觉的凉，他到底还是小孩子心性总想搞点恶作剧出来。黄明昊垫着脚尖往他的长靖哥哥房门口走去，门没关严，露着个缝，就是个缝儿让之后的事情变得不可控制，让他彻底沉溺在成年人的爱情中。

他站在门外，血液从头凉到脚，屋子里不大的床上，他的哥哥在和别的男人做爱，染着性欲的声音还带着特有的腔调糯糯地喊着，子异，子异慢点。未成年的小孩儿在门口傻站着他知道自己应该离开，可是那地上好像有强力胶一样把他黏在那里。他控制不住自己看向满屋的迤逦。他一直幻想的哥哥现在他看见了，可是对象却不是他。哥哥和他想象中的一样，色情又圣洁，被亲吻啃咬的一片青紫的胸口，红肿的乳头，紧紧夹着男人的大腿上绽放着被捏过的红痕，黄明昊觉得自己好像勃起了，他手在裤裆上狠狠蹭了几下，刚想好好再看看他的哥哥时，却一抬头和尤长靖四目相对，他看见他的哥哥和他说了三个字。他知道尤长靖说了什么，成年人的眼神带着安抚和诱惑就像修炼了千年的妖精，叫他做什么他就得做什么。黄明昊搂了搂怀里的零食，挺着还半硬的性器慢慢拖着步子回去了。他脑袋昏沉沉的，反复想着尤长靖的嘴型，他想是那句话吧。小孩儿摇摇脑袋，一股风吹过来，他吸了一下鼻子，眼角有点红，看起来可怜巴巴的。

尤长靖觉得自己真是坏。一边保持着和王子异的关系，一边对黄明昊也不清不楚。他喜欢被人关心，他想自己可能是缺爱。所以晚上王子异摸进他房间的时候他半推半就的，两人就跑到了床上。王子异其实真的是不可多得的好情人了，平日对他温柔细心，床上又霸道又狠满足了他那点不可言说的小心思。就比如现在，王子异吸着他的乳尖，手指还在身下的穴里搅动。他有点受不了，揪起王子异的脑袋和他接了个长长的吻。  
“行了，进来吧。”尤长靖声音都打着转，本就甜腻的嗓音更是勾人。王子异还是贴心的往那红艳艳的穴口又挤了些润滑，手指狠狠顶了几下，得到了对方的闷哼后，掰开那双肉感十足又白嫩的大腿把自己送了进去。身下的人自觉得把大腿缠上来，手勾着他的脖子随着性器的进进出出发出一声声的浪叫。干了一会儿两人觉得不过瘾，于是变成尤长靖坐在他身上，大腿还是紧紧勾着王子异的腰，刘海被顶的一颠一颠，闭着眼睛嘴里还说着淫词浪语。

有的事情是冥冥之中就被设定好的。想躲也避不开。

尤长靖已经去了一次了，白天的拍摄让他有点累，所以现在就算王子异还在他身上继续着他也没之前那么兴奋，于是他睁开发红的眼睛四处望，好巧不巧和扒着门缝的黄明昊四目相对。他一下子慌了，身下的肉穴也随着他的紧张紧缩了一下，王子异被他这么一夹爽的哼了一声，一巴掌拍在那滑腻的臀肉上，捏着他的腰发狠似的次次撞到他的敏感点上，尤长靖脑子又开始浑，但是他还记得门口的小孩儿，他望着门口，无声地说:弟弟乖。

弟弟乖。真是讽刺。黄明昊回到自己的屋子怀里的零食扔了满地。只是弟弟吗？小孩儿眼睛气的发红，哼了一声。很快就不是弟弟了，他咬着牙发怒似的踢了床头一脚。

第二天拍摄的时候黄明昊也没什么异常，依旧粘人，贴在尤长靖身边，一会儿拉拉他手，一会儿假装大人摸摸他头。尤长靖看他这样心也放了下来，他想他弟弟平时都这么乖就算昨天有点尴尬应该也没什么事，这么一想他就又开心了，甜甜地笑着继续和其他人打闹。可是他哪知道他心里的乖弟弟早就算计了他几百万遍，算计晚上怎么把他骗到房间里，怎么把他操哭。

黄明昊简直拼了全身的力气挨到了拍摄结束。工作人员那边刚说结束，他就跑到尤长靖身边拉着他的胳膊，黏糊糊地一副好弟弟模样。  
“长靖，我给你留了好吃的去我房间咱们俩一起吃吧。”  
尤长靖其实想拒绝，他刚做出“不”的口型，黄明昊就有些用力地掐着他胳膊威胁到：“不去的话，昨晚的事情我不介意大家都知道。”两人一个半拉，一个半推最后却还是进了黄明昊的房间。

未成年力气大的和他的年纪成反比，尤长靖被拽着进了屋直接被甩到床上。他有点害怕，顾不上被捏红的手腕和摔痛的背，挣扎着想从床上爬起来，但显然黄明昊不给他这个机会，随手扯过枕头上的枕巾几下就把 尤长靖的手绑上，怕他挣脱还打了个死结。然后一言不发地开始解尤长靖身上的衬衫扣子。这回尤长靖是真的害怕了，他话都说不利索了。  
“Justin，乖，别闹，乖……”他反复说着一些没意义的话。殊不知小孩儿最不想听见的就是那个“乖”字。那简直就是个暴怒 开关，黄明昊嗤笑一声，使劲捏了一把尤长靖还留着吻痕的乳肉，留下一个自己的痕迹。  
“长靖哥哥，昨天你好像不是这样的。你知不知道，你现在好像红灯区里的妓女，明明用色情的衣服装扮自己可是嘴里却还在假装自己是个贞烈圣女。”他有点控制不住自己，只要想起昨晚尤长靖和王子异做的事情他就气得心都要炸开。“哥哥你知道我喜欢你的对吧，你是哥哥对吧？所以满足一下弟弟的要求也是可以的吧？”小孩声音带着哭腔，“为什么不能只喜欢我一个人呢？长靖哥哥。”他低头去吻尤长靖，尤长靖本能地想要躲开，可是黄明昊红红的眼圈让他愣了一下错过了最佳的躲避时间，温热的唇覆上来，大概是没什么经验也不懂那些花样就只是像小狗一样舔来舔去。尤长靖叹了一声，自己造的孽总是要还的。他微微抬头吻住还在抽泣的小孩，舌头伸进黄明昊半张的嘴里，卷起他的舌头咂咂地亲着。

果然优秀的人学什么都快，很快黄明昊就重新取回了控制权，他看尤长靖不再反抗了便给他解开了枕巾，让他环着自己的脖子，和他继续这个漫长又温柔的吻。他想，他好喜欢尤长靖啊，如果今天他真的真的不同意大概最后自己也会放他走的。但是现在他的漂亮哥哥搂着他的头，在和他接吻。光是这个认知就让他下面有反应了。他松开尤长靖，学着曾经看过的片子在哥哥的脖颈上落下一个又一个自己的痕迹，手也在那对比一般男性更大更软的乳房上揉捏着，时不时食指和拇指并拢将乳尖拉起，指甲在中间的乳孔上划来划去。

“Justin你亲亲它，你都掐疼它了。"尤长靖被黄明昊磨得受不了，他本就不是什么压抑自己的人，现在得了趣自然不想装害羞，他按着黄明昊的头把自己的乳尖送到身上的人嘴里。

送到面前的美食自然没有拒绝的道理，黄明昊叼住递到自己嘴边的乳头，连着乳晕整个含进去，舌头拱着那粒硬起的凸起。无师自通的手滑到尤长靖半硬的性器上撸动。尤长靖闭着眼睛，脸红红的，扒着黄明昊的肩膀小声地呻吟。他把在自己前面撸动的手往身后带，主动把大腿分得更开，抬眼瞟了一下身上不知所措的小孩儿，“怎么，不是挺厉害的吗？还会玩捆绑。怎么不继续了啊？”黄明昊被他说得抬不起头，只好把气撒到面前的两条白嫩的大腿上，他俯身在尤长靖大腿根咬了一口，然后看着那个红艳艳还有点流水的肉洞咽了口唾沫。黄明昊像被人鱼歌声引诱的海员 他低头掰开那两片滑腻的臀肉，对准中间的洞口舔了过去。身下的人被吓得一下子夹起了双腿，但是反倒把那个作恶的脑袋夹住了。尤长靖嗯嗯啊啊的，手放在黄明昊的脑袋的上也不知道是要推开还是想他舔的再深一点。还好黄明昊很快就抬起头来了，这让尤长靖松了一口气，只是这口气还没吐完，另一口气又提了上来，小孩扒了自己的裤子，翘起的性器就那么直接地对着他。  
“长靖哥哥，还可以吧。”在怎么说也是没经验的小孩，这会又上来害羞劲了。尤长靖看他那样也有点不好意思，两个人红着脸光着身子却意外纯情的淫荡。  
“哥哥我能进去吗？”尤长靖简直要被他气到翻白眼，这种时候还用问吗。但是他知道他要是不回答，黄明昊真的有可能提裤子走。他只好闭着眼睛胡乱地说“可以，可以。”

小孩儿把尤长靖的腿举起来然后往下深深压下去，他不会什么九浅一深，就直接整根顶进去，然后掐着他的漂亮哥哥的腿根抽插起来。尤长靖被他顶地身子直往上跑，他想说Justin慢点，可是出口的除了呻吟就是浪叫。手被小孩儿抓在自己的手里，把手指展开和他十指紧扣。看起来好像一对相恋许久的恋人。

黄明昊低头看他的漂亮哥哥，和他幻想中还有昨天看见的都不一样。独一无二的，在此刻，也只能在此刻专属于他的长靖哥哥。他身下重重顶了几下，拔出来快要到顶点的性器在尤长靖的嘴唇边蹭来蹭去，对方善解人意地含进去，眼睛挑起看了他一眼，嘴里用力一吸，未成年马上忍不住射了出来。尤长靖盯着还恍惚的小孩儿对他笑了一下然后咽了下去。小孩儿的脸羞得通红，他躺下来把头埋在尤长靖脖颈，啾啾地一下下亲着尤长靖脖子的软肉。尤长靖抱着他，摸着他软软的发丝，听着黄明昊和他说话。他说，哥哥，你能不能只做我一个人的哥哥。

尤长靖不知该怎么回答。黄明昊有点急，他好像又哭了，声音变得尖锐带着破音，“你说啊，能不能啊？”尤长靖叹了口气，吸吸鼻子，下巴抵着他的头顶，沉默一会儿。

“弟弟乖。”


End file.
